1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera mounting mechanism for supporting an electronic camera integrated in a computer system and, more particularly, to a camera mounting mechanism for efficiently supporting a small size electronic camera on a display panel hinged to the main body of a portable computer while concomitantly serving as a locking device to lock the display panel in a closed position when the display panel is folded onto the main body of the portable computer.
2. Related Art
Electronic cameras, especially digital-type electronic cameras in which digital image data is obtained, have recently become the focus of much attention because their applications can be used in tandem with a computer system as demonstrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,206 for Image System, Electronic Camera, Computer System For Controlling Said Electronic Camera, And Methods Of Controlling Same issued to Ueno et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,617 for Electronic Camera Incorporating A Computer-Compatible Bus Interface issued to Parulski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,757 for Electronic Still Video Camera With Direct Personal Computer (PC) Compatible Digital Format Output issued to Roberts et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,312 for Computer System That Enters Control Information By Means Of Video Camera issued to Iura et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,144 for Light Beam Communication Method And System For Linking A Camera And A Computer issued to Mauro et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,927 for Transmitting Information Between A Computer And An Auto Focus Camera issued to McIntyre, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,159 for Electronic Camera System With Programmable Transmission Capability issued to Parulski et al. Generally, image data representing an image of the subject photographed by the electronic camera is first transmitted to the computer system for recording and, if necessary, editing on a recording medium such as an optical disk or magnetic disk provided in the computer system. A typical electronic camera is connected to the computer system, usually a desktop personal computer, by way of either a cable as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5.479,206 issued to Ueno et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,617 issued to Parulski et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,312, or wireless transmission as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,144 issued to Mauro et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,927 issued to McIntyre, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,159 issued to Parulski et al.
For portable computers such as laptop computers, notebook computers and palmtop computer which are different from desktop personal computers, the electronic camera may also be connected to the portable computer by way of a cable as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,441 for Electronic Camera With Memory Card Interface To A Computer issued to Parulski et al., or a detachable IC card as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,558 for Handy Computer With Built-In Digital Camera And Spot State Recording Method Using The Same issued to Ohki, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,853 for IC Card Having Camera, Microphone, And Modem For Use In Information Processors issued to Sanemitsu. In some instances, the electronic camera may be integrally mounted onto the portable computer such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,799 for Portable Information Processing Apparatus issued to Isashi.
When the electronic camera is typically mounted on the portable computer, however, I have observed that there are several problems related thereto. First, the camera has to be positioned in front of the user for convenience. Second, the camera has to be mounted on a display panel in such a way that it will not bump against the main body of the portable computer after the display panel is folded. Therefore, it has been difficult to effectively mount the electronic camera onto the portable computer that is compact and light weight. In addition, a locking mechanism is also required to secure the electronic camera mounted to the display panel, which increases the size and weight of the portable computer and occupies the valuable space on the display panel. Lastly, the portable computer has to be especially designed to accommodate mounting of the electronic camera and the locking mechanism.